Seagulls
Seagulls are a family of seabird in the order Laridae of the suborder Lari. While Jerma is known to have a fixation on rats and frogs, seagulls seem to come up often in Jerma's works as well. Seagulls are generally not endangered (with some significant exceptions, particularly in the UK) and quite abundant, yet conservation efforts have been put into effect by Jerma's followers. Their mission is to save every seagull on this planet, by providing life-saving medical aid on an individual basis. You too, can contribute at twitch.tv/jerma985. Right now, the command !save allows Twitch Chat to save a Seagull. At the time of this writing, Twitch Chat has saved more than 60,404 Seagulls. Every animal deserves a chance, save a seagull today! The !save command was tragically removed on February 27, 2019. A total of 72,897 seagulls had been saved before the removal. HOWEVER, on May 18, 2019 it was brought back, so save a seagull today! Conservation Efforts In Year of the ̶D̶o̶g̶ Seagull, Jerma somehow received a Veterinarian's license, almost definitely forged, and operated as a professional marine animal Veterinarian under the alias of Mattt. Soon after beginning his practice, Jerma was assigned to care for an injured seagull, which he objected to. His belief was that vets don't treat seagulls, and when a seagull lies injured on the beach it just dies. After being told that "every animal deserves a chance," Jerma went through with the procedure despite his objections, and it seemed to awaken something within him: a deep empathy for seagulls. He found he could not even walk to his office without stopping to care for a new seagull's plight. This unexpected selfless and compassionate practice was awe-inspiring to chat, and sparked the flame of chat's dedication to seagull wellness world-wide. While some questioned his methods, such as using old school weights instead of a modern scale, none could argue with his results, and Jerma operated as a dedicated seagull doctor until he got bored. In The Ring Jermemeia In a wanton display of animal cruelty, a seagull was forced to participate in The Great Meme Massacre of 2018. In his confused state of megalomania, Jerma stated the entire species of seagull was somehow the worst character he had made for the rumble. To battle, the seagull favored swift kicks with its powerful talons and the Hurricanrana. It was eliminated by I'm Laughing About It in the second rumble and subsequently banned. As such, mentioning that the species of animal, seagull, existed was considered blasphemy until memes were allowed again. Not The Jerma Rumble The Great Meme Massacre would not be the end of the controversial inclusion of seagulls in wrestling, however, as multiple seagulls were made to perform in multiple fights in the Not The Jerma Rumble Rumble. These seagulls were surprisingly large, weighing in at 88 lbs and standing 3'3" tall. Trivia * The seagulls Jerma treated had names. In order: Smoke, Zephyr, Smoke (again,) Tempest, Zephyr (again,) Pipkin, Fletcher, Gulliver, Baird * Jerma has a liking for seagulls. He finds them cute, humorous, and enjoys the sound of their call. * During Jerma's Livestreams, Nightbot counts how many Seagulls were saved Category:Species Category:Jermemeia Category:Animal Category:Characters